The invention relates to a tensioning device for the fastening belt of compressed gas bottles to the back of a jacket or the like for underwater activity.
The present invention relates to a tensioning device for the fastening belt of compressed gas bottles to the back of a jacket or the like for underwater activity. European Patent Application Number 1 103 460 A2 filed on Oct. 10, 2000, shows a tensioning device for the fastening belt of compressed gas bottles to the back of a jacket or the like for underwater activity. That device includes a pneumatic jack inserted between the two ends of the fastening belt and it is connected to a suitable compressed gas source, so as to supply an optimal tensioning strength of the belt for its tightening on the bottle. The connection is obtained through a suitable hose provided with a coupling joint with a suitable nipple of the jack. The device has disadvantages, in fact in the very moment the hose is connected to the jack nipple through the coupling joint, the pneumatic jack immediately starts to tighten the belt. This instantaneous starting can cause problems, such as for instance the unintentional insertion beneath the belt of jacket parts or even a diver""s hand, which would be caught by force between the belt and the bottle.
A goal of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the above mentioned known tensioning device through a tensioning device for the fastening belt of the compressed gas bottles to the back of a jacket or the like for underwater activities, including a pneumatic jack inserted between the two ends of said bottle fastening belt and connected to a suitable compressed gas source through at least one hose provided with a joint for connection with the jack, which is fit to supply an optimal tensioning strength of the belt for its tightening on the bottle itself, the pneumatic jack being connected to the joint through a coupling device provided with means manually controllable by the diver to allow the supplying of compressed air to the jack through the opening of a suitable valve positioned in joint.
Then, through the coupling device of the present device, the diver will be advantageously able to manually control the compressed air supplied to the jack at a time after the connection of the joint with said coupling device, with a remarkable increase of his security, avoiding the risks previously described in the known devices.